My goddess, sent of heaven!
by Kuchiki-Fukutaichou
Summary: Rukia was just a normal high school girl living her life when strange things start to happen to her and she finds herself in a totally new world with unknown people. Now she must find a way back home with the help of a very handsome player prince. They will face many hardships: conflicted feelings, uncontrollable desire, love rivals, deaths and a terrifying enemy! Lemony IchiRuki!


Helloooo, guys! I know, I know! I'm sorry! It's been a long time.

I'm very sorry for not updating "I think It was Fate. It's just that, I lost my inspiration and plus, I moved to Singapore and I've been very busy. I'm sorry!

I won't say any more excuses. I just hope u guys will like this new story of mine. Enjoooooy~

* * *

2013, March 5, Tokyo

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!... _One slim, pale hand reached out and violently slammed the alarm clock down. That same hand went to scratch a head full of silky raven hair and the owner of that hand groaned and blinked her beautiful sapphire eyes several times.

_Ughhh, I should really change this annoying alarm clock _thought Rukia as she stretched and rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out out of them. Kuchiki Rukia, sister of Kuchiki Byakuya and Hisana, was your average 16-year old teenage girl. She was petite, short but still had sexy long legs, kind of lacking in the chest department but her hourglass figure and the package behind made people think twice before calling her curveless. With unblemished smooth pale skin, dark as night raven hair, nice figure, pretty face and beautiful eyes, Kuchiki Rukia would be considered gorgeous but she was very self-conscious and always thought she was at best just above average in the looks department.

"Rukia, sweetie! Come down, breakfast is ready!" called a voice Rukia loved, a voice that used to sing lullabies and read stories for her, a voice that belonged to her dear sister Kuchiki Hisana.

"Ughhh, I hate Mondays" groaned Rukia as she finished her shower and got dressed. "Rukia! You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up! RUKIA!" called a much scarier voice that still belonged to Hisana. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" _Geez, Nee-san can be so scary sometimes. No wonder even a man like Nii-sama doesn't dare to go against her wishes_ thought Rukia as she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. Kuchiki Byakuya and Hisana were already seated, her Nii-sama reading a newspaper and drinking his coffee. The raven haired girl quickly downed her orange juice, put a piece of toast in her mouth and was out of the house before her Nee-san could scold her for drinking too fast. A very loud and terrifying "Kuchiki Rukiaaaaa!" was heard from inside the Kuchiki manor as the youngest Kuchiki ran away from her tiny, but scary sister's wrath.

"Yo, Rukia!" called out a guy with long red hair that was tied up in a ponytail. "Renji!" answered Rukia as the guy came and ruffled her hair "Will you stop doing that!". The pair then went to their classroom as the school bell rang and so, the boring school day began.

"Kuchiki! Abarai! I need you to bring these to the lab" said Ochi-sensei as the students were rushing to leave the school and go to have fun. Rukia and Renji groaned but went to the lab anyways since their teacher was not someone you say no to. As Rukia was passing by the big aquarium that was inside the lab, the water started to swirl and rise. _"I have found you! My trump card!"_ said a deep voice as the water began to shape the form of a hand. Just as it was about to shoot out and grab the girl, Rukia whirled around and screamed. The water quickly vanished and the redhead came running to check on the scared girl that just screamed like she saw a ghost. "Rukia! What happened?! Are you alright?" asked a worried looking Renji as he checked the room for anything dangerous, but there was nothing. "Geez, what in the hell happened that made _the _Kuchiki Rukia scream like she was about to die? Rukia? Hey, Rukia!" but the girl was not paying attention as she stared at the aquarium. _There was a hand. I saw it. Or was I imagining it?_ Thought Rukia as she shakily replied "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thought I saw something, but I guess it was just my imagination." _Yeah… Just my imagination…_

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been spacing out since that incident in the lab." Said Renji as they were walking home together. _No, I'm not alright. Not at all._ Thought Rukia as she remembered what happened a week ago in the lab and the terrible thing that happened just yesterday.

_She was taking bath and relaxing when suddenly the water in the tub began swirling and she was being yanked__ into __the water. Scrambling and trying not to drown, Rukia grabbed the edges of the bathtub and quickly jumped out. Her Nee-san and Nii-sama knocked on the bathroom door a few seconds later saying they were worried because it sounded like she was drowning. And indeed, she__ was __drowning._

"…a!…kia! Rukia! RUKIA!" the girl was quickly snapped back into reality. "Huh? What?" said the confused girl as she realized they were walking by the pond that was near her house. "Geez, I've been calling your name for a whole 5 minutes. Anyways, I'm really worried about you. If you wanna talk, just tell me, ok?" said her redheaded best friend. "Sure thing, Renji. Oh yeah, didn't you say you had basketball training today?" answered Rukia and watched as the guy cursed loudly "Shiiiit! Coach is gonna kill me! Ok, gotta go, see ya!" and he was gone in a second.

Rukia continued walking when suddenly she heard a deep voice saying _"This time you'll be mine for sure"_ and too late she realized that she came dangerously close to the pond and that she was being yanked into the water. The raven-haired girl tried to run but she was already knee deep into the water and she was quickly being sucked in. "No! No! Help! Help me"! wanted to scream Rukia but it only came out as gurgling sounds as she was already under water and the last thing she saw was the beautiful sakura trees that grew beside the pond. Unknown to her, those sakura trees will be the last image of her home for Rukia.

She was losing conscious and the pair of hands that were yanking her down were cold and brutal. Even though she didn't know why and what was happening, she knew for sure that the owner of these hands wanted to kill her. Her instincts were screaming at her "_Dangerous! Do not trust! Dangerous!"_ and indeed, she had to escape! She could not fall into these hands and just die! So Rukia fought and kicked at the hands and as they loosened, she quickly swam up. But when she reached the surface, she didn't see any sakura trees or tall buildings. No, what she saw was people with strange clothes holding wooden buckets and looking at her like she was an alien. They were speaking a language she did not know and there were people with spears and swords that were shouting and running in her direction. Rukia quickly composed herself and started running. The streets were far different from the busy streets of Tokyo that she was familiar with. The buildings were like small brick houses and there were no roads or pavement, just plain dusty ground. The air was hot and dry and sun was shining brightly up in the sky.

The people with weapons, whom she guessed were soldiers, were still chasing her and shouting in a strange language. _Where am I? What is this place? This is not Tokyo! This is not my home! _thought Rukia desperately as she ran. But as she turned a corner, she collided with something hard, but muscular, something warm and strangely comforting. And as she looked up, she saw that it was someone and not something. That someone was a very handsome and tall guy with orange hair who looked at her, then at the soldiers, then at her and suddenly, out of nowhere, passionately kissed her.

And so, Kuchiki Rukia, the hot, beautiful (but doesn't know herself), sassy, stubborn and tough girl, lost her first kiss to a mysterious and gorgeous stranger in a place she didn't know, filled with people she didn't know that spoke in a language she didn't know…

* * *

"She escaped…" said the man in a deadly calm voice. But the loyal servant knew very well that his Lord was anything but calm "What is your plan now, my Lord?".

"Find that girl, and she must be alive. I will cut her neck and watch the blood trickle down her body as I sacrifice her to the gods. She is the key to my dreams. With her blood on my hands, I will be able to make the throne mine! The throne, the whole kingdom, the whole Mesopotamia will be mine!". The servant bowed deeply and with a swish of his robes, he was out of the underground palace to fulfill his Master's wishes. The Lord was serious and he pitied the unlucky girl who got involved with his Excellency. The Lord was a person you should be terrified of, very terrifying indeed.


End file.
